Loup Garoux: El Lobo Blanco
by VicPin
Summary: La vida de Stan era una completa rutina desde que tenía uso de razón; sin embargo, al conocer a la misteriosa chica nueva de la escuela, su vida da un extraordinario giro. OJO: EN ESTE FIC TENEMOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES.  P.D: El rating puede cambiar
1. Prólogo

**Loup Garoux:**

**El Lobo Blanco de Gévaudan.**

**Prólogo.**

_Región de Gévaudan, invierno de 1767._

_Los hombres cabalgaron a toda prisa por los bosques de Gevaudan; una horda de aldeanos aterrorizados había llegado a los bosques luego de que su aldea fuera atacada por los esbirros de Adrien de Oursif, el Lobo Oscuro, hacía unas horas._

_Era una masacre lo que los hombres liderados por Michel Fronsac veían al llegar a la aldea de Avognon: Cadáveres colgando de los árboles, sangre manchando la blanca nieve, y mujeres y niños siendo devorados a gritos por aquellas bestias conocidas desde tiempos inmemoriales como "hombres lobo"._

_Hombres lobo… _

_Esas bestias eran la causa de las numerosas muertes acaecidas en la región de Gevaudan durante tres años enteros; Adrien había elegido aquella región para dar lata a sus rivales de la rancia aristocracia debido a que ambicionaba para sí el trono de Francia y el dominio de Europa entera._

_Y qué mejor forma de asegurarse ambas metas que recurrir a la terrible herencia que corría por sus venas fruto de los peores crímenes: Era descendiente de Licaón, el primer Hombre Lobo… _

_El primer Vrikolakas._

_La descendencia de Licaón había sobrevivido con el paso de los siglos, causando estragos en todo lo que le rodea al convertirse en Vrikolakas por las noches de Luna Llena a voluntad propia, abandonando su raciocinio humano y asesinando a placer a seres inocentes para saciar su sed de sangre inacabable._

_Eso era lo que había hecho Adrien: Convertirse en Vrikolakas a voluntad propia e infectar con su veneno a todo aquél que cruzase en su camino, especialmente si eran mujeres y niños, ya que eran los más fáciles de atrapar. Y Fronsac no estaba equivocado cuando se había dado cuenta de que él podría ser el autor de más de los 50 asesinatos acontecidos en la región durante tres años. _

_Que Adrien de Oursif era la verdadera Bestia de Gevaudan, la que desquiciaba al propio rey._

_Aquello podría poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero no todo estaba perdido._

_La ayuda venía en camino y de lo que menos se había imaginado que podría recibirlo: De otro hombre lobo. _

_De un hombre lobo con conciencia humana…_

_- ¡Mire! – exclamó Francis, uno de sus acompañantes - ¡Ahí vienen!_

_Fronsac se volvió..._

_Y sonrió al ver que sus oraciones habían sido oídas._

_Desde las laderas del bosque llegaba una inmensa horda de lobos gigantes liderados por un hermoso lobo blanco de tamaño de un ser humano. Al llegar al encuentro de los Vrikolakas, los lobos se transformaron en seres humanos._

_Eran los Loup Garoux._

_A diferencia de los Vrikolakas, los Loup Garoux eran hombres lobo bendecidos; si bien también podían transformarse en lobos a voluntad, ellos poseían conciencia humana y se alimentaban de animales, no de seres humanos._

_Según la leyenda, los Loup Garoux eran descendientes de Calíope y Peleo; Calíope una joven griega que había nacido ciega y que se caracterizaba por su bondad hacia los animales, especialmente hacia los lobos. Peleo, uno de los lobos, se había sentido subyugado por la inocencia de la joven ciega, por lo que le suplicó a Zeus que le transformara en humano para poder protegerla mejor de todos los peligros, especialmente los representados por las huestes de Licaón._

_El padre de los dioses accedió a su demanda al ver el amor que el lobo le tenía a Calíope y por sus intenciones de acabar de raíz con la descendencia de Licaón. A partir de la transformación y la unión de Peleo y Calíope surgen los lobos bendecidos, los Loup Garoux…_

_Y con ellos, la eterna guerra entre dos poderosas razas de hombres lobo por la salvación o destrucción del equilibrio entre la raza humana y la naturaleza..._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches a todos!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo otra historia, o más bien el prólogo de un nuevo fic, esta vez enfocándome en los Hombres Lobo; sé que muchos se preguntarán qué diantres es eso de Vrikolakas y Loup Garoux, así que aquí les vengo:**

**- Vrikolakas: Es el nombre asignado en griego a los vampiros. En este fic tomaré ese nombre como una forma de designar a los típicos hombres lobo que todo el mundo conoce a través del folklore y de la ciencia ficción.**

**- Loup Garoux: Es uno de los numerosos nombres con los que se les conoce a los hombres lobo. En este fic lo tomaré como el nombre de un pequeño y selectivo grupo de hombres lobo que se encuentran presentes en el folklore medieval, los hombres lobo bendecidos, cuya mitología es muy poca. (Aunque no lo crean, en el folklore de los hoombres lobo hay evidencias de que esas bestias no siempre han sido malas)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos a todos!**


	2. El muchacho y la loba

**El muchacho y la loba.**

Stanley Randall Marsh abrió los ojos cuando los rayos de la luz del Sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

Otro día más en su vida.

Otro día en el jodido pueblo de mierda en donde suceden cosas absurdas y extrañas desde que tenía uso de razón. Otro día en donde tenga que tolerar a sus padres pelearse y teniendo sexo de reconciliación al rojo vivo. Otro día en donde tendría que estar escuchando las mutuas barbaridades que se tenían que decir Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman, sus dos amigos y amienemigos entre sí, en compañía de Kenny McCormick, otro amigo suyo y un reverendo pervertido.

Su vida se había transformado en la más espantosa y tediosa de las rutinas, principalmente por el hecho de que, por enésima vez, había terminado su relación con Wendy Testaburger, su eterna novia- ex novia, hundiéndolo por enésima vez en la más terrible de las depresiones y obligándole por enésima vez a refugiarse con los góticos.

Por Dios, eso ya era el colmo.

Teniendo 17 años, el tipo no había madurado ni un centímetro en el aspecto sentimental; todo el mundo le había dicho hasta el hartazgo que se buscara a otra mujer que le hiciera feliz y que no hiciera estupideces con tal de recuperar a la Testaburger.

Capricho enfermizo, de eso no había duda. Un término adecuado para resumir su vida monótona y sin emoción alguna más allá de las situaciones ridículas.

No importa cuántas situaciones ridículas le sucedieran y cuántas veces tenga que afrontarlas, siempre tenía que terminar con la estúpida frase "Hoy aprendí que…" y luego ver a su amigo Kenny morir por enésima vez de una forma u otra igual de absurda.

Quería cambiar de vida; quería cambiar por sí mismo y sin necesidad de estar en una situación absurda.

Más bien, quería irse del pueblo, viajar, olvidar que el pasado existe y reinventarse; cuando tenía diez años había aceptado la situación de divorcio de sus padres, pero se había ido todo al carajo cuando los muy cabrones decidieron quedarse y soportarse entre sí, mejore o empeore su relación, resignándose a seguir con lo que tiene y no aspirar a más.

Qué jodida vida, definitivamente qué jodida vida tenía.

No obstante, al mirarse en el espejo del baño, no pudo evitar evocar a aquella loba que se encontró en el bosque hacía un par de semanas, cuando él había huido hacia sus profundidades luego de que Wendy le dijera que lo dejaba por Clyde Donovan.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Stan estaba sentado en un viejo roble cerca del risco._

_Pronto anochecería en el profundo bosque cercano al pueblo, pero él no quería regresar, no al menos por esa noche._

_Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y el agotamiento era muy intenso; si él hubiera sido de otro carácter, habría mandado al carajo a Wendy desde el primer momento y se buscaría a otra mejor que ella que le hiciera feliz._

_Pero no._

_Ahí estaba el mismo Stan Marsh de siempre luego de un rompimiento con Wendy: Sentimentalmente herido, deprimido todo el santo día y sacando a relucir su patético lado gótico para unirse por enésima vez a los góticos y ver la vida como una pendejada._

_Levantó la vista…_

_Y retrocedió asustado al darse cuenta que no estaba solo._

_Parada frente a él, había una animal de grandes proporciones mirándole fijamente desde las sombras, cómo si se preguntara qué diantres hacía él en solitario y en medio de un enorme bosque. Lo único que podía ver fuera de aquellas sombras era su pata delantera derecha, la cual sangraba a mares; no obstante, ese detalle no parecía importarle al enorme animal._

_Disparos._

_El animal se volvió hacia el lado de donde provenían los disparos y luego miró a Stan. El joven pelinegro comprendió que aquél animal huía de algún cazador furtivo; en las últimas semanas había escuchado en la televisión sobre una matanza indiscriminada de animales en todos los bosques de Colorado llevado a cabo por un grupo de cazadores furtivos._

_Stan se levantó y miró por todos lados para ver si no había moros en la costa; los disparos se oían cada vez más cerca y el animal no parecía moverse de ahí. Desesperado, el pelinegro exclamó:_

_- ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Te matarán si te quedas aquí! _

_El animal no se movió._

_Lejos de huir, salió de entre las sombras para acercarse a un Stan sumamente asombrado al ver de qué tipo de animal se trataba._

_El animal era un lobo._

_Un lobo cuya longitud podría asemejarse al de un ser humano; parecía una especie de perro gigante, prácticamente un Gran Danés cuyo tamaño en cuanto a longitud se excedió un poquito._

_- Dios mío… - susurró el joven al ver cómo el animal se acercaba quedamente a él de manera inofensiva._

_Cuando el animal estuvo lo suficiente cerca del joven, éste empezó a sentir un terrible ardor en su costado derecho; nunca antes había sentido un ardor tan terrible y repentino como el que sentía en esos momentos._

_- ¡Dios! – exclamaba Stan al llevar una mano a su costado - ¡¿Q-qué…?_

_El lobo, como si notara lo que estuviera pasándole a Stan, se acercó un poco más y, acto seguido, empezó a olerlo…_

_Disparos._

_El lobo, al escuchar aquél sonido, mordió sorpresivamente el cuello de la camiseta de Stan y, como si fuera de peso ligero, se fue corriendo arrastrándole hacia alguna parte del bosque._

_El pelinegro estaba muy asustado; ¿de cuándo allá un animal podía poseer una fuerza tal como para levantarle y arrastrarle por todo el bosque? _

_Sólo rogaba que aquello fuera un sueño y no una situación real. Sin embargo, al llegar a una cueva angosta y cubierta de hojas y ramas se dio cuenta de que aquello era real, ya que el ardor no cesaba y el lobo lo había soltado para luego ponerse delante de él mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva en posición defensiva._

_Stan notó entonces que el animal era hembra al observar bien su anatomía y porque sabía que las hembras solían ponerse en posición de ataque para proteger a sus crías._

_**¿Acaso me habrá confundido con una cría?**__, pensaba el joven._

_De repente empezó a escuchar voces provenientes de algún punto en el bosque; al parecer los cazadores furtivos estaban siguiendo sus huellas, lo que significaría que tanto él como la loba podrían estar en inminente peligro. Como pudo, intentó moverse, mas la loba de un santiamén se volvió y puso una pata en su pecho, como si le diera a entender que no se moviera._

_- ¡Demonios! ¡Le perdimos! – exclamó una voz masculina._

_La loba y Stan se volvieron y observaron dos pares de pies._

_Eran los cazadores furtivos._

_- ¡Con un carajo! – exclamó otra voz - ¡Ahí se va nuestro dinero! ¡Maldita loba escurridiza!_

_- ¡Es tu culpa! _

_- ¡¿Mi culpa…?_

_Las dos voces empezaron a discutir y a alejarse de donde estaban Stan y la loba, quienes respiraron aliviados al ver que los tipos se alejaban. Al perderse las voces en medio del bosque, Stan y la loba aguantaron un poco más en la cueva por si las moscas; pasando los minutos, los dos salieron de la angosta cueva y Stan, cuyo ardor en el costado ya empezaba a serle fastidioso, miró por todos lados, tratando de ubicarse para hallar un modo de salir del bosque e irse al hospital para ver a un médico._

_Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el enorme animal jaló de los pantalones del muchacho e intentó arrastrarle hacia el lado izquierdo._

_- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? – preguntó de pronto el pelinegro al ver la insistencia del animal._

_Genial._

_Ahora estaba hablando con animales como si fuera el Dr. Dolittle; ¿qué más podría suceder después de eso? ¿Bailar con lobos?_

_El lobo soltó sus pantalones y se marchó hacia el lado a donde quería guiar al muchacho; Stan sintió que era buena idea seguirla… Y no se había equivocado al ver que la loba lo guió hacia la carretera a South Park._

_El chico, sorprendido ante semejante acto de generosidad, se volvió hacia el animal y, al enfocar sus ojos en la pata herida, se inclinó y, tomando su gorro azul, vendó su herida al mismo tiempo que le decía:_

_- Tienes suerte de que esos tipejos no te hayan matado, lobita. ¿Qué harían tus crías si te hubieran matado?_

_La loba dio un respingo y lamió la mejilla de Stan en agradecimiento por vendarle la herida._

_- Hey – dijo el chico mientras se reía -… No hay de qué, pequeña. Gracias a ti por guiarme hasta aquí._

_Tras terminar de amarrar la herida, se incorporó y alzó su rostro hacia el cielo; había anochecido y las estrellas habían empezado a aparecer en la bóveda nocturna._

_- Si no fuera un idiota sentimental – decía el joven con un suspiro -, podría disfrutar mejor de estas cosas. ¿Sabes algo, lo…?_

_No pudo terminar la frase._

_La loba se había ido._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- Stan – llamó Sharon, su madre.<p>

El joven volvió en sí y, mirando a su madre, le preguntó:

- ¿Sí, mamá?

- Hijo, no te ves muy bien hoy. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Sí. Estoy bien… Sólo estoy… meditando sobre… Ya sabes. Lo de siempre.

Sharon lo miró fijamente por varios minutos y le dijo:

- Hijo, sabes bien que ya es hora de que madures en el terreno amoroso.

- ¡Mamá!

- Es la verdad, hijo.

Stan suspiró mientras que Shanon se sentó frente a él y añadió:

- Stan, hijo, tus amigos están preocupados por ti. Tu padre, tu hermana y yo también lo estamos…

- Mamá…

- Incluso la misma Wendy está preocupada...

- ¡Mamá, por favor! – alzó la voz el joven al mismo tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente, y añadió: - ¡Ya sé que debo madurar! ¡Ya sé que debo olvidarme de ella! ¡Ya sé que les preocupo a todos, pero por favor, dejen que esto lo resuelva yo solo!

Dicho esto, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la escuela, dejando a Sharon preocupada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más de esta historia que anda rondando a la par. :-) Espero que la hayan disfrutado... Porque pronto subiré más capítulos de esta historia y la de "Corre, Kyle, Corre".<strong>

**Saludos!**

**Vicka.**


	3. Claudia

**Claudia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo: a partir de este capítulo estará nuestra primera invitada especial. ^_^ , la cual fungirá como segundo personaje principal. <strong>

**La invitada especial NO me pertenece; pertenece a Ubisoft Canadá... Para mi desgracia. T.T**

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué te sucede, Stan? – preguntaba Kyle al aludido mientras ambos se dirigían al salón – Veo que tienes una cara de los mil demonios.<p>

- Nada interesante e importante, Kyle. ¿Por qué?

- Stan…

El pelinegro suspiró hondamente y, volviéndose a Kyle, respondió:

- Tuve una discusión esta mañana con mi madre por el mismo puto asunto de siempre desde hace dos semanas.

- Stan…

- Estoy harto, Kyle. ¡Estoy harto y cansado de que todo el mundo me diga que debo madurar y seguir adelante!

- Stan, amigo, por favor, cálmate. Relájate al menos un momento.

El joven aporreó su puño contra el locker con furia ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo y de varios presentes.

- Cielos, Marsh – dijo de pronto Clyde Donovan burlonamente, quien se hallaba entre los testigos -. Veo que hoy no es tu día.

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito infeliz! – replicó el chico, a punto de golpearle - ¡Lo que me suceda no te incumbe!

- ¡Stan, cálmate! – exclamaba Kyle mientras sostenía con ayuda de Craig, Token y Kenny al pelinegro furibundo.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! – empezó a gritar - ¡SUÉLTENME!

- ¡No si no te calmas! – exclamó Kenny.

Los cuatro intentaron someter al pelinegro sin éxito, ya que éste ofrecía una lucha férrea por querer soltarse y golpear a Donovan con todo.

No obstante, Stan se calmó repentinamente al sentir cómo su costado derecho empezaba a arder.

- ¡Dios! ¡Argh! ¡No de nuevo! – exclamaba con ojos llorosos mientras llevaba una mano a su costado.

- ¡¿Stan, estás bien? – inquirió Kyle muy angustiado - ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- N-nph… No lo sé…

- ¡Rápido! ¡Llevémosle a la enfermería! – exclamó Kenny.

Pero antes de que Kyle tomara a Stan y lo cargara en brazos, varios estudiantes empezaron a apartarse para dar paso a alguien, tal vez al director Garrison o al señor Mackey…

Y Stan, al volver sus ojos hacia el recién llegado, se quedó alelado.

Frente a él se encontraba de pie una joven de penetrantes ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos castaños semiclaros peinados con una trenza alrededor y labios carnosos; la chica llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga con motivos rojiamarillos.

Se acercó a Stan sin quitarle la mirada ni un momento, se inclinó y alzó la camiseta del joven ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Kenny y Kyle, quienes se echaron para atrás al entrever una espantosa erupción en el costado del muchacho que resaltaba lo que podrían ser unos extraños rasguños.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamaron algunos - ¡¿Qué le pasó?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – se preguntaron otros.

La joven, mientras tanto, observó detenidamente la herida y le preguntó:

- ¿Estuviste en el bosque?

Stan, sorprendido, le respondió:

- S-sí… Sí estuve en el bosque… ¿P-por qué?

La joven sonrió serenamente y respondió:

- Pues… No sé en dónde estabas, pero al parecer o te sentaste sobre una hiedra venenosa o te restregaste en ella sin darte cuenta; lo sé porque a mí me pasó hace tiempo.

Dicho esto, abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño frasco de un ungüento de color verde; lo destapó y con su mano agarró un poco del líquido para untárselo al chico. Al terminar, tapó el frasco y se lo entregó a Stan diciéndole con una sonrisa:

- Te recomiendo que te lo pongas cada vez que te empiece a arder; esas erupciones se quitarán en una o dos semanas dependiendo de qué tanto te hayas restregado.

- Gracias… – respondió Stan mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

La joven asintió la cabeza, tomó su mochila y se incorporó para irse.

Stan, por su parte, se levantó del suelo sin quitar la mirada sobre aquella chica. Por alguna razón, había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar al mirarla aquellos ojos llenos de profundidad…

Y al sentir ese olor agradable que emanaba al tenerla cerca.

**&%&%&%&**

La clase de Química era un total aburrimiento.

Stan dibujaba garabatos mientras escuchaba el blah blah blah de la señora Carlysle; desde hacía veinte minutos que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que había conocido en los pasillos de la escuela.

Todavía en sus fosas nasales se encontraba impregnado su olor a la peculiar combinación de naranja dulce y roble, y en su mente se encontraba la imagen de ella untándole delicadamente el ungüento en su costado; respecto a ello, el ardor había desaparecido abruptamente con todo y erupción, dejándole en completo estado de shock cuando fue al baño antes de entrar a la clase.

_¿Quién eres?_, pensaba. _¿Cómo sabías lo que tenía en mi costado? ¿Cómo desapareció abruptamente ese ardor al irte…?_

- Chicos – dijo de pronto la señora Carlysle -, chicos, su atención, por favor. El director Garrison tiene algo que decirles.

_De seguro es otra mamada_, pensaba Stan mientras alzaba la vista hacia la pizarra… Y estuviera a punto de echarse para atrás.

Ahí adelante estaba esa chica.

La chica del ungüento.

- Bien, chicos – dijo el señor Garrison -, me gustaría presentarles a una nueva alumna, Claudia Auditore. Ella viene de Florencia, Italia y a partir de hoy estará aquí con ustedes, así que por favor, háganla sentir como si estuviera en su casa.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí mientras que el director, satisfecho, se volvió a la joven y añadió:

- Si tienes algún problema, puedes acudir conmigo o con cualquiera de los maestros, y con gusto te ayudaremos.

- Gracias, señor director – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

_Claudia… ¡Qué bello nombre!_, pensaba Stan al momento en que sintió que una bolita de papel rebotó con su cabeza y cayera al suelo.

El pelinegro recogió la bola de papel, la desarrugó y leyó:

* * *

><p><em>Veo que te llamó la atención esa linda nena italiana de pechos perfectos desde que te untó el ungüento– Kenny.<em>

* * *

><p>Stan volvió con molestia su mirada hacia Kenny, quien le guiñó y le hizo un gesto de aprobación; el pelinegro tomó entonces una pluma, escribió algunas palabras en el papel para luego arrugarla y lanzarla discretamente hacia Kenny, quien la tomó y leyó:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si le faltas el respeto alguna vez, juro que te mato. Es una dama, no una cualquiera, soquete - Stan.<em>

* * *

><p>Kenny alzó la vista hacia su amigo y sonrió; Kyle, por su parte, le dio un pisotón a Kenny, haciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor y discretamente acercó un poco su libreta para que el rubio leyera lo que escribió.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Deja de pensar en pendejadas.<em>

* * *

><p>Kenny tomó la libreta de Kyle y escribió:<p>

* * *

><p><em>No son pendejadas, hermano. Esa nena italiana provocó un tremendo shock en Stan; léete lo que me escribió y verás que no te miento.<em>

* * *

><p>Tomó entonces el papel arrugado y se lo mostró a Kyle; éste sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia Stan, quien yacía muy concentrado atendiendo a la maestra…<p>

Y observando a Claudia con discreción.

Kyle agarró su libreta de las manos de Kenny, y escribió:

* * *

><p><em>Porque realmente esa chica es una dama y no una puta como Bebe, Kenny… Y sí, es cierto, causó un enorme shock en él.<em>

_Y eso es lo relativamente curioso, ¿sabes?_

_Es la primera vez que veo que Stan no se ha sentido nervioso ni mucho menos ha vomitado cuando está frente a una chica que le gusta; ¿te acuerdas de la profesora sustituta de Garrison? Le gustó y terminaba vomitándose cada vez que estaba cerca de ella… _

_Pero presiento que con Claudia será distinto._

_No sé tú, Kenny, pero esa chica tiene algo que emana un estado de confianza y calma a todo lo que le rodea, especialmente a Stan; se ve que es de las que se dan a respetar incluso a putazos y que no se anda con pendejadas como Wendy, Bebe o cualquiera de las chicas que conocemos. Tal vez esa chica logre que Stan se olvidara de Wendy… Claro, si es que realmente existiera un profundo interés amoroso entre ambos…_

* * *

><p>Kyle se detuvo un momento al ver que Cartman, quien estaba a su lado, había deslizado su mano hacia su asiento para dejar una nota, rozando instantáneamente con su trasero; el pelirrojo miró al gordo y, con disimulo, sacó la hoja de papel, la desdobló y leyó:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Judío: Creo que esa chica nueva será la futura vieja de Stan. Espero que no sea una puta como Wendy… <em>

_Y, Dios mío, qué buen culo tienes._

* * *

><p>El judío miró al culón con enojo y, tras escribir una breve respuesta, deslizó la hoja hacia la mano de Cartman al mismo tiempo que le alzaba el dedo medio.<p>

El papelito decía:

* * *

><p><em>Jódete, gordo. ¡Deja en paz mi culo! <em>

_Y sí, ella podría ser la competencia de Wendy._

* * *

><p>Mientras que los tres amigos se la pasaban enviándose cartas entre sí, Stan no podía apartar sus ojos de la misteriosa Claudia, quien estaba a dos sillas delante de él; es más, ni el ardor que se había renovado en su costado para hacer de las suyas le impedía que le observara.<p>

- ¿Por qué siento que te conozco, Claudia? – susurró el joven antes de volver su atención hacia la profesora.

Claudia, por su parte, estaba sumida en un mar de pensamientos al mismo tiempo que atendía a la clase.

Sospechaba que las marcas que había en el costado de Stan eran algo más que simples heridas provocadas por la hiedra venenosa; es más, quisiera que sus sentidos le estuvieran engañando, pero el olor que emanaba el joven era completamente distinto de las demás personas.

Un agradable olor a hierbas y madera del bosque.

_¿Por qué tengo la seguridad de que eres algo más que un chico común y corriente?_, pensaba mientras apuntaba las notas de la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo de este fic :-). <strong>

**Como les advertí al principio, a partir de aquí aparecerá la primera invitada especial y uno de los personajes principales de este fic: Claudia Auditore.**

**¿Que quién carajo es ella? Si ustedes conocen las sagas del videojuego de Assassin's Creed, entonces se darán cuenta de con quién este personaje se encuentra emparentado. En caso de que no, una pequeña introducción:**

**Claudia Auditore es la hermana pequeña de Ezio Auditore, uno de los personajes principales del videojuego Assassin's Creed; aparece en Assassin's Creed II, AC Brotherhood y es mencionada en AC Revelations. Si bien es un personaje menor y uno de los pocos cuya edad parece estar indefinida, me pareció buena idea tomar a este personaje e introducirla en el fic debido al carácter de perros que tiene y por ser una joven inteligente y apta para las peleas.**

**Espero que con esta información hayan conocido aunque sea un poquitín a este personaje (lo siento, me fascina Assassin's Creed por su arguento y su propuesta ;-)).**

**Otra cosa: Sé que podría ser una especie de crossover, pero tendría que pensarlo muy bien porque esa chica y los demás invitados especialmente estarán en su forma de OOC, es decir, nada que ver con ls contextos originales y características originales.**

**Sin decir más, me despido.**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

**Vicka.**


	4. Pensamientos

**Pensamientos.**

Las clases del día habían terminado y todo el mundo se dispuso a marcharse hacia sus hogares o hacia la cancha del parque a jugar basketball, tal y como era el caso de las bandas de Craig y de Stan. Sin embargo, éste último parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos durante los últimos días, todos enfocados en la persona de Claudia Auditore.

_Claudia…_

- ¿Stan? – llamaba Kyle mientras pasaba una mano frente al rostro del absorto pelinegro – ¿Stan? ¿Hola? Hola, tierra llamando a Stan, tierra llamando a Stan, ¿hay alguien en casa?

- ¿Eh? – articuló el joven pelinegro tas veinte segundos de letargo - ¡Oh!, lo siento, Kyle…

- Amigo, veo que la chica italiana produjo en ti un estado de shock nunca antes visto.

- ¿Disculpa?

Kyle se rió y añadió:

- ¡Oh, vamos, Stan! No soy estúpido como para saber que estás completamente embobado por Claudia. Ni siquiera Wendy te puso así cuando la conociste.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Yo creo que sí – añadió Kenny mientras guardaba sus cosas en el locker -. ¡Joder, Stan! Esa hermosa mujer te ha hechizado con su magia de la bella Italia; si pudieras verte a ti mismo en un video, verás lo torpe que te has vuelto con tan sólo aparecer ella.

- Ya les dije que no es cierto, chicos. Claudia es muy bonita, lo es, pero…

- Pero no es como Wendy – añadieron el rubio y el pelirrojo al unísono, como si supieran que el joven iba a terminar por decirlo.

Stan miró a sus dos amigos muy indignado y aclaró:

- ¡¿Ser ella como Wendy? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Cómo se atreven los dos a compararla con Wendy?

Kyle y Kenny lo miraron muy sorprendidos. Stan, más sorprendido que los aludidos, se tapó la boca.

_¿Yo dije eso?_, pensó el joven pelinegro muy asustado. _¿Por qué he de decir algo sobre alguien que no conozco?..._

Kenny sonrió y añadió:

- Estás enamorado.

- ¡¿Q-qué? – exclamó Stan muy nervioso.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Stan? La forma en que la miras, la profundidad de tu pensamiento… Las palabras que acababas de decir…

- Estás loco, Kenny. ¡Apenas la conocemos!

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tu forma de actuar se vuelva rara de la noche a la mañana. Es más, podría estar seguro de que tú a ella también le gustaste; no cualquier nena viene y te unta ungüento para esa fea erupción que tienes…

- Hablando de erupciones – interrumpió Kyle -, ¿cómo está tu costado, Stan? ¿Sientes picazón? ¿Ardor?

- Bastante bien. Ese ungüento es magnífico. Me gustaría pedirle la receta para prepararlo o preguntarle en dónde lo había conseguido.

- Te puedo dar la receta si quieres – añadió una voz femenina.

Stan se asustó y se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el joven - ¡Hola, Claudia!

- Hola, Stan – le devolvió el saludo la joven de ojos cafés oscuros -. ¿Cómo has estado?

- B-bien, gracias…

- ¿Y tu costado? ¿Cómo sigue?

- Pues ahí se va, gracias al cielo. Ese ungüento que me diste es magnífico.

- Gracias – respondió Claudia con un sonrojo.

Luego volvió su mirada hacia Kenny y Kyle, y les inquirió:

- Ustedes han de ser Kyle y Kenny, ¿verdad?

- Así es, signorina* – respondió Kenny al instante de tomar la mano de la chica y plantarle un beso -. Yo soy Kenny y este guapísimo pelirrojo es Kyle.

- Mucho gusto – añadió Kyle al darle un apretón de manos a Claudia con una sonrisa.

- Il piàcere è mio* – respondió la aludida.

- ¿Y, dinos, Claudia, qué es lo que trajo a una bella beldad como tú a un lugar tan jodido como éste? – inquirió el rubio.

- ¡Kenny! – reprendió Stan - ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! Estás frente a una dama, no frente a Bebe o a cualquiera de las chicas.

- Oh, no, Stan, no tengas cuidado – dijo Claudia -. Mis hermanos son más insultones que tu amigo, así que no me espanta escuchar groserías de la boca de alguien.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – inquirió Kyle muy sorprendido.

- Sí. Cuatro hermanos y una hermana.

- ¡¿Tienes una hermana? – exclamó Kenny con los ojos brillosos - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó Stan.

- Está bien, Stan… Bueno, Kenny, mi hermana se llama Cristina y tiene quince años. Tiene novio y está en Florencia, por si me preguntas.

- ¡Diantres! – exclamó Kenny – Es una lástima. Quería conocer y tratar a tu hermanita… Aunque sé por experiencia que los hermanos mayores son guardianes celosos.

Claudia se echó a reír y añadió:

- Ten por seguro de que lo son.

- Mmm… En ese caso, tendré cuidado de no toparme con tus hermanos.

- Eso es lo que debes hacer.

- Esto vuelve entonces a la pregunta original hecha por mi estimado amigo rubio – agregó Kyle -: ¿Qué te trae a South Park?

- Bueno… Verán… Me gustó el lugar, ¿saben? Es tranquilo, rodeado de la naturaleza y ofreciendo un paisaje espectacular. Bueno, apenas llevo una semana aquí, así que esa es la opinión que tengo de South Park hasta el momento.

- Wow…

- Así es… Aunque también me han comentado que suceden cosas raras y absurdas, pero yo no he visto nada eso, al menos aún no.

- ¡Oh! Pensé que no sabías ese detallito.

- Todo lugar tiene su misterio qué esconder, Kyle.

- Tal vez… ¿Y… no extrañas a tu familia y a tus amigos? Es decir, estás lejos de casa, en un lugar raro y absurdo, y con gente extraña.

La pelicastaña se volvió a reír y añadió:

- Sí. Los extraño muchísimo, sobre todo a mi familia. Tal vez South Park sea el lugar más extraño de la tierra, pero si supieran los tres que a mí no me extrañaría en absoluto todo lo que pase en este pueblo. Digo, las cosas pasan porque pasan, ¿no lo creen?

Aquella respuesta causó un profundo impacto en los tres, principalmente en el propio Stan.

Para él, cualquier estudiante de intercambio estaría quejándose o incluso se estaría sorprendiendo de la fama de South Park por ser el lugar en donde ocurren situaciones extrañas, pero Claudia no tuvo esa reacción.

Más bien parecía tomarlo al natural, como si aquello formara parte del ciclo de la vida. Era como si para ella las cosas extrañas eran cosas normales a las que se podría adaptar con sorprendente facilidad.

* * *

><p>Stan observó su costado con cautela; era sorprendente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la erupción aparecía y desaparecía, sobre todo cuando Claudia se encontraba cerca de él.<p>

Claudia…

Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo fijamente.

Lo ocurrido en la escuela por la tarde lo dejó con muchas reflexiones. Más bien, con demasiadas reflexiones.

Tuvo que admitir que Claudia era una joven bella, reservada, peculiar y de actitud optimista. Varios chicos de la escuela sentían simpatía por aquella joven rodeada de misterio, ya que ella siempre daba consejos acertados sobre cualquier clase de asunto.

Incluyendo el amoroso.

Asuntos amorosos. Menuda frasecita cargada de sentimentalismo vacío si se llevaba una relación de ires y venires como era el caso de Stan; empero, él ya no deseaba regresar con Wendy; más bien ya no quería seguir con ese juego perverso de emociones en donde siempre salía perdiendo a sus anchas.

_Qué curioso_, pensaba el joven mientras se levantaba del lecho y se dirigía a la ventana para poder observar la Luna.

Desde que le sucedió aquél incidente con la loba, Stan sentía que había cambiado a pasos agigantados, cambios que se fortalecieron con la llegada de Claudia. No podía evitar pensar que algo grande estará a punto de sucederle en su vida, un evento que tal vez cambie su forma de pensar y su actitud hacia la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un evento que tal vez podría marcarle para siempre.

- Claudia – susurró el joven -… ¿Por qué no puedo quitarte de mi mente? ¿Por qué… por qué percibo tu agradable olor… y mi costado empieza a arder cuando estás…?

* * *

><p>- ¿…cerca de mí? – susurraba Claudia desde lo alto del risco del bosque.<p>

La montaña le daba a Claudia una vista espectacular del bosque que rodea a South Park; podría decirse que llegó hasta allá para poder disfrutar de la Naturaleza, pero sus pensamientos decían otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Stan Marsh, el lindo joven del agradable olor a maderas y hierbas del bosque, cuya herida en el costado parece ser una señal de que era algo más que un muchacho común y corriente.

Ese par de detalles hacían que sus sospechas se volvieran cada vez más latentes conforme interactuaba con él. Pero dichos detalles no eran lo único que ocupaban sus pensamientos; el carácter sensible y algo torpe del joven Marsh habían cautivado a Claudia desde su primer encuentro.

Alzó su mano derecha, y observó con detenimiento la muñeca vendada con un material de algodón color azul…

Con el gorro de Stan, para ser precisa.

Sonrió y miró de nuevo el paisaje nocturno que se levantaba a sus pies.

Normalmente podría haber pasado de largo y dejar que el individuo con el corazón roto disfrutase un momento de su soledad para que pudiera desahogarse libremente y sin sentir vergüenza, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Stan.

No desde el momento en que ella, recién llegada del otro lado del mundo, percibió ese olor con el que estaba empezando a familiar a varios metros de donde lo había hallado; tuvo que admitir que ese olor la había destanteado por un momento debido a que los cazadores furtivos la habían detectado y empezado a disparar.

Guiándose instintivamente por el olor, lo halló ahí, sentado debajo de un roble, llorando a mares por Wendy Testaburger según le había contado Kyle esa tarde. Él enseguida se había percatado de su presencia y le había pedido que huyera, pero ella no se movió de ahí, no sin antes contemplar a aquél bello efebo que estaba mirándole frente a frente.

Al escuchar los disparos de los cazadores, Claudia había tomado a Stan, quien de repente empezó a quejarse de ardor en su costado…

- El ardor – susurró de repente.

El ardor… El ardor que él empezó a sentir conforme ella se acercaba ese día y que seguía haciendo de las suyas en el escondite mientras estaba junto a él.

Ese ardor provocado por esa extraña marca en el costado.

- Dios… ¡¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de ese detalle?

Miró de repente hacia el cielo para ver la Luna, como si buscase una respuesta a aquél extraño descubrimiento.

- El ardor… Él siente ardor en el costado al verme… Y se le desaparece conforme me alejo…

De repente se llevó una mano a los labios con sorpresa.

- Oh, Stan… ¿Acaso eres… lo que presiento que eres? ¿Acaso eres… como yo… y no lo sabes?

* * *

><p><span>Vocabulario:<span>

_Signorina: _Señorita.

_Il piàcere è mio_: El placer es mío.

**&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

**Buenas noches a todos y Feliz Día de San Valentín.**

**Sé que este capítulo estuvo hipercorto, pero confío en que los/as lectores/as lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo. ^_^.**

**Saludines!**

**Vicka.**


	5. Amor

**Amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Increíble: El quinto capítulo... Y ya empecé con las declaraciones de amor. O.O<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en este fic; no saben ustedes el aliento que me dan el tan solo leer sus comentarios. Me alientan ustedes a que siga con la historia. Por lo tanto, este capítulo, aunque hipercorto, se los dedico a todos ustedes.**

**Un abrazo!**

* * *

><p>Wendy y Stan se miraban uno al otro detrás de los muros de la escuela; la pelinegra le había citado porque quería hablar de un asunto que les concernía a los dos… Bueno, más a ella que al joven Marsh.<p>

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Wendy? – inquirió Stanley con cierta incomodidad.

Obviamente Stan ya sabía qué clase de asunto iban a tratar, y sin embargo siempre esperaba alguna sorpresa por parte de ella, como el hecho de que haya dejado a Clyde por alguien más que no era él o porque se iba a mudar a otro estado.

Wendy lo miró a los ojos y, sin más rodeos, le dijo:

- He notado que has trabado un fuerte lazo de amistad con esa chica italiana.

_¡Oh, Dios!... Ya sé a dónde va esta chica desquiciada_, pensó Stan sin sorpresa alguna.

- ¿Y? – replicó - ¿Te afecta en algo?

- Pues a decir verdad…

Wendy bajó su mirada.

_¡Lo sabía!_, pensó el joven. _¡Otro ataque estúpido de celos sin que ella sea mi novia!_

- Wendy…

- Esa mujer te tiene muy idiotizado, Stan.

- Oh, Dios…

- Últimamente has actuado de manera torpe frente a todo el mundo…

- Wendy…

- Muchos se han dado cuenta…

- Deja de actuar como una niña y madura.

-Incluso… ¡¿Qué?

Stan desvió su mirada por un momento y añadió:

- Wendy… Sé a dónde quieres llegar. Lo sé porque es la enésima vez que me lo haces… Pero eso se acabó.

Wendy lo miró sorprendida; Stan, al verla a los ojos, continuó:

- Wendy, esto no tiene sentido. Ni para ti ni para mí. Tú finges estar preocupada por mí sólo para ocultar tus estúpidos celos por otras mujeres con quienes trabo amistad, tal y como sucede con Claudia.

- Stan…

- Eres una buena chica, Wendy. Realmente lo eres, pero… Yo creo que ya es momento de ver hacia otros horizontes, mirar hacia el futuro. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices cada vez que terminamos? Pues bien, esa es la razón por la que decidí no buscarte más: Quiero mirar otros horizontes, conocer otras personas, buscar un nuevo amor y… No sé, tal vez mudarme de este jodido lugar cuando tenga la primera oportunidad.

Wendy se quedó sin habla.

De todas las reacciones, jamás había esperado esa, llena de una madurez y un sentido común impropios de él.

Stan, observando la reacción de Wendy, concluyó:

- Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, entonces me voy. Tengo que encontrarme con Claudia en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de Biología y no quiero hacerle esperar, ya que ella tiene su tiempo muy contado.

El joven, al ver que no había respuesta por parte de la chica, sonrió, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se volvió hacia Wendy y, en un tono lleno de sorprendente frialdad, le advirtió:

- Conociéndote, sé que intentarás hacer alguna mamada con tal de humillar a Claudia. Si oigo que intentas hacer una cosa de esas… Entonces ya podrás empezar a considerarme tu enemigo, porque no pienso tolerar que la lastimes… y porque de mí sabrás muchas cosas de las que tal vez no querrás ni oír si lo haces.

Wendy se quedó aterrorizada por aquella amenaza; nunca antes había escuchado a Stan hablar así ni en sus más jodidos sueños.

Por lo visto, algo había cambiado en él.

Dicho cambio lo habían notado varias personas, especialmente sus amigos y la propia Claudia; parecía ser que ese cambio pudo haberse generado desde la última vez que terminaron su relación, cuando se fue corriendo al bosque ubicado a las afueras del pueblo e internarse en él.

En pocas palabras, él había decidido dar un paso hacia la madurez, y lo había demostrado al hablarle de ese modo tan agresivo.

* * *

><p>Claudia esperaba a Stan en las puertas de la biblioteca.<p>

Si sus instintos no le mentían, Stan se habría retrasado por su encuentro con Wendy, su ex novia, quien quería hablarle de algún asunto concerniente a los dos. Lo más seguro era que ella le estaba pidiendo que regresaran, cosa por la cual Claudia no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

En menos de tres meses se había encariñado mucho con Stan, un cariño que había evolucionado a Amor. Ella lo sabía porque había sentido que un fuerte lazo entre ellos se había tendido desde su primer encuentro. No obstante, pronto podría llegar el momento en que el ardor en su costado se volviera más insoportable de lo habitual, y entonces ella tendría que dejar afuera su máscara de chica inocente y confirmar de una vez por todas si aquél chico no era en realidad un hombre lobo por naturaleza.

Un Loup Garoux.

Como ella, Claudia Auditore, la loba a la que Stan le vendó la herida.

Durante todo el tiempo en que no estaba en la escuela, la joven se había dispuesto a investigar todo lo relacionado a la familia de Stan para ver si había la posibilidad de que existiera en el árbol genealógico alguna conexión con algún linaje de Loup Garoux.

Si lograba encontrar una prueba, al menos una, que le indicara que él poseía en sus venas la sangre de algún clan de Loup Garoux, entonces no estaría equivocada al pensar que la herida en su costado fuera alguna reacción importante a la cercanía con los lobos o con ella.

O era eso o…

Claudia abrió los ojos como platos y susurró:

- Un sello… ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo pasado por alto?

- ¿Qué cosa? – le interrumpió una voz masculina.

Claudia se volvió y, con una sonrisa, exclamó:

- ¡Oh, hola Stan!

Stan la miró fijamente con curiosidad.

Claudia, temiendo que el joven pensara que estuviera hablando sola, aclaró:

- Estaba pensando en lo de Wendy. Había pasado por alto que ella tal vez quería regresar contigo…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Disculpa?

Stan sonrió y añadió:

- Entremos a la biblioteca y ahí te lo explico.

- Está bien.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca, buscaron un lugar en dónde sentarse y, mirándose mutuamente, Stan explicó:

- Wendy intentó hacerme una de sus escenitas de celos sin que ella y yo estuviéramos en una relación sólo porque tú y yo trabamos amistad.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oíste, Claudia. Wendy empezó a decirme que me tenías idiotizado con tus encantos, que me vuelvo cada vez más torpe cuando te veo…

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

- Pero le dije que ya era suficiente. Que ya no iba a tolerar más sus estupideces y niñerías, que empezara a madurar… Y que si pensaba en hacerte daño, que ya podría considerarme un enemigo suyo porque no voy a tolerar que lastime a la mujer que amo.

- ¡Pero qué chica tan inma…! ¿Qué?

Stan se sonrojó y, apenado, desvió su mirada.

Claudia se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Stan…

- Me gustas, Claudia. Me gustas y… Y creo que… También me enamoré de ti.

Claudia no daba crédito a lo que oía, aunque el olor de Stan no le engañaba en lo absoluto: Lo que él le decía era la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Que él, _su _Stan Masrh, se había enamorado de ella.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Lo podía percibir en aquél olor que era una delicia para ella y que le producía una serie de emociones que nunca antes había experimentado en sus 17 años de vida, aunque no tenía la seguridad y certeza de sus sentimientos hasta ese momento.

Stan, por su parte, la veía con angustia.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para el rechazo, ya que dudaba que ella lo viese como algo más que un amigo por la forma en que lo trataba. No obstante, el olor que percibía de la piel de la joven parecía comprobarle lo contrario, y rogaba a Dios que sea ese olor el que le indique que ella también guardara sentimientos similares hacia él.

Era extraño cómo podía confiar en que el olor de una persona podía decir la verdad.

No quería decirle ese detalle a Claudia, pero él había notado muchos cambios en sí mismo desde el incidente con la loba. Era como si Claudia y la loba fueran una sola.

_¡Qué tontería! Pensará ella que estoy loco si le digo eso_, pensaba mientras observaba al objeto de sus recurrentes sueños acercarse…

Y rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Stan se sorprendió por aquél beso en un principio, pero se dejó llevar ante la dulzura que emitía ese gesto tan significativo.

Al separarse, la joven rozó su nariz con la mejilla del pelinegro y le susurró en el oído:

- Yo también te amo… Desde que te vi por primera vez.

Stan cerró los ojos muy sonriente ante aquella respuesta.

Sin duda alguna fue el mejor día de su vida.


	6. La Profecía del Lobo Blanco

**La profecía del Lobo Blanco.**

Claudia observaba el monitor de su computadora con detenimiento.

No hacía unas horas que Stan le había declarado su amor a ella y ésta a él, la cual la hizo sentir muy feliz; no obstante, cuando se besaban apasionadamente, el costado de Stan empezó a hacer de las suyas al arderle un poco más que de costumbre, por lo que se detuvieron.

Y Claudia, decidiendo que de una vez por todas confirmaría la verdadera naturaleza de Stan, le pidió que levantara un momento su camiseta para que pudiera tomar una fotografía a su herida con la excusa de conocer a un médico amigo de su padre que tal vez le podría ayudar.

Ahora que tenía la fotografía de la herida en su computadora, se dispuso a analizarlo detenidamente en busca de algún indicio que lo conecte con algún linaje de Loup Garoux, ya que ella sabía que los Vrikolakas, los temibles enemigos de los Loup Garoux, nunca sellaban la verdadera naturaleza de sus miembros.

Estaba segura de ello porque su instinto y el olor que emanaba del joven se lo decían claramente; de haber sido un Vrikolakas, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de vivir como un Vrigaroux, los Vrikolakas Domesticados y poderosos aliados de los Loup Garoux.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al librero a buscar unos libros que contengan información sobre los clanes de Loup Garoux existentes alrededor del mundo.

Aquellos libros eran en realidad libros inéditos, raros y de alto valor que no se podrían hallar en una librería ni mucho menos con un anticuario. Sólo las familias Loup Garoux y algunas que otras familias humanas emparentadas directa o indirectamente con ellos poseían esas valiosas fuentes de información de primera mano.

Hojeó uno de esos libros para ver qué respuesta encontraba en él, más se detuvo bruscamente y se dirigió corriendo hacia su escritorio; con un lápiz de plástico, empezó a hacer trazos en la pantalla; sabía que era un sello debido a que poseía las características usuales (erupción repentina y abrupta con la herida resaltándose en ello), y si lo reproducía en la pantalla entonces podría ahorrarse el trabajo de buscar entre sus fuentes de primera mano.

- Oh… Dios… Mío – susurró la joven muy asombrada conforme se echaba para atrás-… N-no puede ser…

Se levantó nuevamente del escritorio y se dirigió al escritorio para tomar aquél libro que hojeaba. Buscó la página que le interesaba y, al regresar a la computadora, comparó ambas imágenes… Y Claudia tembló de la sorpresa, el asombro y con el sentimiento de la esperanza a punto de salirse del pecho ante el descubrimiento.

La imagen del sello era la de dos lobos blancos perfilados, con posición de dos patas, mirándose mutuamente; en medio de ambos lobos había una espada con la punta afilada hacia abajo, la cual simulaba ser la cruz de Cristo, y con varias flores de lis rodeándoles.

- Dios…

Una lágrima salió de su mejilla mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

- Dios mío… Si esto es obra Tuya… Entonces… Hay esperanza… La hay…

Se limpió las lágrimas y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue hacia el balcón para observar la Luna Llena en su plenitud.

Lo que había descubierto tenía un doble significado muy grande para ella.

Por un lado estaba enamorada de aquél hombre que sería el compañero sentimental de toda su vida, un sentimiento que gratamente es correspondido y que la hacía sonreír de felicidad; pero por el otro, el hombre a quien amaba era nada más y nada menos que el descendiente directo de Peleo y Calíope y miembro de uno de los clanes de Loup Garoux más antiguos: la casa de Gévaudan.

Lo más irónico del asunto era que ese clan supuestamente había sido extinto en su totalidad gracias a las huestes de Elecq de Oursif, hijo de Adrien de Orusif, el Lobo Oscuro en turno de esa época y descendiente directo de Licaon, el primer Vrikolakas, en venganza por haber perdido la batalla de Gévaudan en 1767.

Aquello era absolutamente extraño para Claudia.

Si los Gévaudan habían quedado extintos al morir Jean Christophe de Gévaudan, el último Lobo Blanco líder de los Loup Garoux, asesinado con toda su familia extendida por toda Francia… ¿Cómo era posible que Stan poseyera como sello el escudo de la familia?

A menos que…

- Dios mío…

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola, Claudia! – exclamó Henrietta Biggle muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo has estado?<p>

- Henrietta, me urge hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Créeme que sí luego de que te diga lo que tengo que decirte.

Henrietta dejó pasar a Claudia, quien se volvió a ella y le inquirió:

- ¿Están tus padres aquí?

- No – contestó Henrietta muy extrañada.

- Mejor.

Claudia se sentó en el sofá, sacó de su mochila su computadora y el libro con la página marcada, y encendió la máquina portátil.

Henrietta se sentó junto a ella y, preocupada, le preguntó:

- Claudia, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- Henrietta… ¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces a Stan Marsh?

- ¿A Stanley? Bueno… Desde la primaria. ¿Por qué?... ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo?

- No, nada de eso, Henri…

- ¿Y entonces por qué estás así de azorada?

Claudia miró a su mejor amiga de la infancia; hacía tiempo que no se veían desde que Henrietta se mudara de Florencia años atrás por el trabajo de su madre. Ambas se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, ya que las abuelas de ambas eran amigas de toda la vida.

Incluso sabía que tanto la abuela Forli como la nieta tenían conocimiento de que la familia Auditore era en realidad una familia de Loup Garoux, esto gracias a que Fiamatta Forli, la abuela de Henrietta, era descendiente de gitanos, quienes eran los eficaces aliados de los Loup Garoux.

Le entregó el portátil a Henrietta, abrió el libro en la página que había marcado y le dijo:

- Compara y verás.

Henrietta, extrañada, hizo la comparación de ambas imágenes… Y se volvió hacia su mejor amiga con un rostro de incredulidad y asombro.

- No… - susurró la pelinegra.

- Sí – argumentó Claudia.

- Claudia… ¿E-estás… Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

- Lo he revisado miles de veces, Henri. Lo he revisado y coincide perfectamente.

- Pe-pero… ¡Dios! ¡M-me es increíble que Stan sea un Loup Garoux! ¡Y que sea de un clan totalmente extinto!

- Lo sé, lo sé… Por eso vine hasta aquí… Porque creo que tu abuela te habrá comunicado algo antes de morir. Algo que tal vez no haya sido de importancia para ti, pero todos los demás sí.

Henrietta bajó la mirada con pena.

Claudia arqueó la ceja en señal de que no estaba equivocada.

- Henrietta… Tú sabes algo que yo debo de saber… Y que Stan también deberá de saber en su momento.

La pelinegra se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Los labios le temblaban por el miedo y el asombro de alguien que guarda un poderoso secreto; sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero jamás pensó que demasiado pronto.

Su abuela había fallecido hace un par de años; en su lecho de muerte, la anciana le había confiado un conocimiento que podría afectar el destino de la raza de los licántropos, especialmente a los Loup Garoux.

Pensó que algún día lo revelaría, tal vez cuando sea una persona mayor, pero jamás se había imaginado que ese día llegaría de manera inesperada y mucho menos que la persona a la que se refiera ese secreto sea aquélla a la que había conocido en la primaria justamente cuando había roto por primera vez con su "eterna" novia.

Se volvió entonces hacia Claudia y, con decisión, le explicó:

- Hace 245 años, Michel de Gévaudan, el hijo menor de Jean Christophe de Gévaudan, mantuvo una relación amorosa con Germaine Maroux, una joven sirvienta huérfana. Los dos jóvenes se amaban tanto, pero tanto, que no importaba nada de lo que los demás dijeran; la familia de Michel era la única que conocía la relación, y Germaine, a su vez, era la única sirvienta que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la familia. Cuando las huestes de Elecq, el nuevo Lobo Oscuro, habían llegado para asesinar al clan entero, Michel se las ingenió para esconder a Germaine… Quien ya estaba encinta del hijo de ambos.

Claudia se quedó con la boca abierta.

Henrietta se acercó a Claudia y, de pie, continuó:

- Al ver cómo ejecutaban a toda la familia, Germaine decidió esperar a que se fueran los Vrikolakas para poder enterrar a toda la familia dignamente. Cuando hubo de haber hecho el funeral apropiado en solitario, Germaine acudió a los gitanos, aliados de los Loup Garoux, específicamente a Marie de Forli, mi ancestro. Ella, al conocer la historia de Germaine y su estado, decidió que, para proteger a la sangre nueva del clan de Gévaudan, se debía de sellar con el escudo de armas de la familia la naturaleza del niño al nacer.

- Dios mío…

- El sello se hizo dentro de la Iglesia de Notre Dame en Paris con la ayuda del padre Louis Pellicer; el procedimiento era sencillo: Se tenía que recitar 30 Padres Nuestros, 30 Aves Marías y 30 Salves mientras que, con agua bendita y cuchillo de plata, se procedía a marcar en la piel del pequeño recién nacido el escudo de armas. Al terminar, la madre pronunció estas palabras que quedaron frescas en la mente de las siguientes generaciones: _Este sello se reproducirá cada cinco generaciones en los varones de la familia durante 245 años. El momento de romper el sello llegará cuando una Loup Garoux de cualquier clan se enamore del 30° portador del sello. Una vez roto el sello, entonces será el momento en que los Loup Garoux ofrezcan la batalla final contra los Vrikolakas._

Claudia se quedó estupefacta, pero dicha estupefacción aumentó cuando Henrietta añadía:

- De Germaine y de su hijo no se había vuelto a saber nada más que ellos viajaron hacia aquí, a América… Cinco años después, la misma Forli que ayudó a sellar la naturaleza del hijo de Germaine fue capturada por Elecq. Antes de morir, y ante la presencia oculta de Manfredo, su hijo, pronunció una profecía…

- ¿Una profecía?

- Sí… Marie le dijo al señor de los Vrikolakas que… _Su familia hallará la muerte en las manos del Lobo Blanco y de los Loup Garoux en la batalla final, por lo que ya puede empezar a contar el tiempo en que todos los Lobos Oscuros venideros verán su fin y el fin de la raza de los Vrikolakas…_

- Mío Dio*

- Y eso es todo lo que ella me dijo, Claudia.

Claudia no podía caber más del asombro.

Levantándose del sofá, posó sus manos sobre la gótica y le dijo:

- Henrietta… ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? ¿Por qué no nos habían advertido sobre la existencia de la descendencia de Gévaudan?

- Claudia… Hasta ese momento en que falleció mi abuela tampoco podía entender las razones por las que se había ocultado esto durante generaciones, pero al contártelo, caí en la cuenta…

- ¿De qué?

- De que los Vrikolakas temen por el retorno de los descendientes de Peleo y Calíope y les destruyan… Claudia, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Los Vrikolakas conocen la profecía que los mismos Loup Garoux pensaban que era una especie de historia, ¿o acaso olvidaste el cuento que te narraba tu abuela acerca de los 12 Cisnes?

- Los 12 Cisnes…

- 12 Cisnes… 12 Casas Loup Garoux, 12 grandes clanes, de los cuales la casa de Gévaudan es la principal por ser la descendencia de los primeros Loup Garpux. ¿Recuerdas cuando la hija del rey retorna a casa triunfantemente tras derrotar a su madrastra y liberar a sus doce hermanos?

- Sí, si lo recuerdo… ¡Mio Dio!

Claudia se apartó de Henrietta y, volviéndose hacia ella, añadió:

- Ustedes los gitanos sabían que si los Loup Garoux nos enterábamos de la existencia del descendiente de Gévaudan…

- Podrían protegerle, pero no por mucho. No cuando podrían haber traidores dentro de la manada. Por eso los gitanos, especialmente mis ancestros, juraron proteger a toda costa el secreto de la descendencia de Gévaudan hasta que llegue el momento de que se rompa el sello y con él se dé cuenta atrás para la batalla final.

- Dios…

- Si esta clase de información fuera del conocimiento de ambos bandos, los Vrikolakas no durarían en llegar hasta aquí y matar a Stan y a su familia.

- ¡Carajo!

- Claudia, escúchame: Ya que tú y yo somos las únicas que sabemos que Stan es de naturaleza Loup Garoux, debemos prepararnos para cuando el ardor de su costado ya sea imposible de mantener… Porque si el ardor se intensifica, entonces tendremos que proceder a romperlo y liberar su naturaleza…

- La cuál él totalmente ignora.

- Lo sé. Lo sé porque mi abuela me lo advirtió antes de morir… ¡Carajo! ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya estado frente a mis narices el Hijo Pródigo de los Loup Garoux! ¡De todas las personas que conozco en esta vida, es de Stan Marsh de quién nunca concebí que podría ser el descendiente del Lobo Blanco!

- Es por eso que siento que todavía hay esperanza.

Henrietta sonrió.

Claudia, con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió:

- Lo amo, Henrietta. Lo amo… Y él me ama. Me lo dijo hoy en la biblioteca.

- ¡¿En serio?

Claudia asintió, a lo que Henrietta sonrió y, posando ambas manos en el rostro de su amiga, añadió con ternura:

- Entonces eso es más que suficiente para él.

- Pero, Henrietta… Estoy feliz de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, pero… No sé si ser lo suficientemente buena para ser la mujer de un Lobo Blanco.

¡- Por supuesto que sí lo eres, Claudia! Eres culta, inteligente y de consejos asertados. Stan no pudo elegir a otra mejor persona… Digo, si es que ya te habrá pedido que seas su novia.

La pelicastaña sonrió y replicó:

- Lo somos… Pero ambos decidimos llevar las cosas tranquilamente. Queremos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero pensamos que lo mejor sería retener la información para evitar ataques por parte de ciertas personas… Especialmente de una.

- ¿La Testaperra?

- ¿Por qué le dicen así a Wendy?

- ¡Ufff! ¡Mi querida amiga! Wendy es una perra, por eso le decimos a sus espaldas "Testaperra". Hablando claramente, esa mujer es una celosa posesiva de primer grado; Stan era como su trampolín para salir con todos los chicos de la escuela, incluyendo a los amigos de tu novio. Cuando deja a Stan, él siempre recurre a mi grupo y entra en su etapa gótica; cuando ya se le pasa la tristeza, que es más o menos un mes o dos, retoma su vida normal. Todos nos acostumbramos a eso desde que teníamos 8 o 10 años. Y ya te imaginarás cuánto tiempo han durado entre ires y venires…

- Lo sé. Stan me lo dijo.

- Sí… Aunque, como tú misma advertiste hace unos meses para acá, él cambió radicalmente.

- Eso también lo sé… Digamos que yo fui ese factor de cambio cuando nos conocimos en el bosque.

Henrietta abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí… Stan y yo realmente nos conocimos en el bosque. ¿Ves la herida en mi muñeca? – y arremangó su blusa para dejar ver el rozón de la bala – Unos cazadores intentaron matarme; me perseguían por todo el bosque… Hasta que sentí por primera vez un olor agradable… _Su_ olor.

Henrietta la miró sorprendida mientras que Claudia añadía:

- Es un olor a hierbas y maderas del bosque. Una combinación peculiar, ya que nunca antes había percibido semejante olor en un ser humano. En fin, estando bajo la forma de loba, lo encontré ahí, sentado debajo de un roble, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Como los cazadores estaban cerca, Stan me gritaba que huyera, que me salvara… Pero no me moví, no porque… Me sentí subyugada desde ese momento por él, Henrietta. Me sentí intrigada por esos ojos azules llenos de ternura a punto de desbordarse… Y desde ahí, decidí salvarle la vida arrastrándole por el bosque hasta una estrecha cueva, en donde nos ocultamos… Y fue desde ese momento en que también noté el dolor de su costado, el cual aumentaba al acercarme a él… Al caer la noche, lo guíe hacia la carretera, en donde él tomó su gorro y me vendó la herida…

- Cielos…

- Y él miró las estrellas, diciéndome que si no fuera un tonto sentimental, que lo disfrutaría mejor… Pero yo desaparecí, con la sensación en mi corazón de que lo volvería a ver… Y lo hice: Lo volví a ver al ingresar a la preparatoria y pude conocer su nombre… Aunque él no sabe aún qué me conocía de antes…

Claudia se sentó en el sofá con Henrietta a su lado; la joven gótica puso una mano en el hombro y le aconsejó:

- Sé lo duro que es para ti ocultarle a la persona que amas tu verdadera naturaleza, y sé que tan duro es cuando esa persona ignora su verdadera naturaleza… Pero debes estar lista para cuando llegue el momento… El cual presiento que será… Muy pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Mio Dio:<em> Dios mío.

**Bien, aquí les va otro capítulo; tiene algunas lagunitas, pero confío en resoverlas a lo largo de este fic. :-) El cuento de los 12 Cisnes es de los Hermanos Grimm y aquí lo utilizo como una parábola sobre las 12 casas de Loup Garpux que existen en el universo de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Vicka.**


	7. El sueño de la daga plateada

**El sueño de la daga plateada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y muy buenas tardes!<strong>

**Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me está empezando a fascinar y que, por lo que veo, también empieza a fascinar a todos los lectores.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten :-).**

* * *

><p>Stan se movía de un lado a otro en su lecho.<p>

Era medianoche. La Luna Llena estaba en su máximo esplendor y la luz se filtraba en la habitación del joven Marsh, iluminando su rostro para deleite de la sombra antropomorfa que estaba parada frente a él.

Todas las noches, Claudia, bajo su transformación de Loup Garoux, vigilaba el sueño de Stan desde el momento en que se topó con él en la escuela. La razón de aquella vigilancia no estaba de más, puesto que ella le amaba y él le correspondía…

O al menos esa era la razón hasta que, hace un par de noches, se dio cuenta de que Stan estaba empezando a tener un sueño recurrente. Un sueño que, para Claudia, era la señal de la cual Henrietta le había advertido desde aquél descubrimiento de la naturaleza del joven Hijo Pródigo de los Loup Garoux.

Stan le había contado que en los últimos días soñaba con una joven encapuchada que sostenía una daga plateada con la cabeza de un lobo en la empuñadura. Él estaba tendido en el suelo, convulsionando de manera impresionante, como si él estuviera en un proceso de transformación. Cuando la joven se acercaba a él, levantaba con ambas manos la daga y enseguida se la clavaba en el costado donde se encontraba la extraña herida… Terminando así el sueño.

E iniciando la cuenta regresiva para el rompimiento del sello.

_Si Stan empieza a soñar con una daga de plata cuatro noches seguidas,_ le había dicho Henrietta una semana atrás en su casa, _empieza a hacer una cuenta regresiva. El sueño es la señal que te dará la pauta para el rompimiento del sello. El procedimiento debe hacerse en la noche siguiente de su último sueño…_

- Sólo faltan dos noches – susurró la joven pelicastaña -… Dos noches más… ¡Dios, dale fuerza para soportar el dolor de su primera transformación!

* * *

><p>- Es la tercera vez que tengo ese sueño, Kyle – comentaba Stan mientras que él y sus amigos consumían su almuerzo en e descanso -. Y ya está empezando a darme miedo.<p>

- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tu mamá? – inquirió el joven pelirrojo.

- No, y ni pienso decírselo. Capaz me mande con un psicólogo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

El joven Marsh suspiró y añadió:

- Ella cree que lo de Wendy me cambió radicalmente.

- Y no es la única que piensa eso – argumentó Kenny.

Stan se volvió hacia el rubio y, visiblemente molesto, le inquirió:

- ¿Disculpa?

- Stan – le dijo Butters -, todos en esta mesa creemos que tu último rompimiento con Wendy te cambió radicalmente. Más bien, toda la escuela lo piensa, incluyendo la misma Wendy.

- Oh, con un carajo…

- Así es, Stan – añadió Cartman -. Wendyputa te cambió demasiado en estos años. No sé tú, pero todos ya empiezan a concebirte como alguien urgido de una buena sesión de sexo…

- ¡Cartman! – exclamó Kyle en protesta.

- ¡Esa es la verdad, judío, y tú lo sabes!

- ¡Más bien esa es tu verdad, culón, porque mía no es!

- ¡Cállate, judío!

- ¡Cállate tú, gordo de mierda!

Ambos empezaron a discutir por enésima vez.

Stan, indignado, decidió retirarse de la mesa, dando a entender al grupo que quería estar solo.

Claudia, quien había presenciado desde lejos aquella escena, tomó sus cosas y se retiró discretamente de la mesa en donde se encontraban Bebe, Red y Wendy, y salió del comedor para seguir a su novio, quien había decidido salir de la escuela.

- ¡Stan! – le llamaba Claudia.

El aludido se volvió y con una sonrisa queda, le saludó:

- Hola, Claudia.

- Stan… ¿Qué pasó en el comedor? ¿Por qué te retiraste de ahí intempestivamente?

Stan bajó el rostro y le respondió:

- Nada… Lo mismo de siempre: Cartman y Kyle peleando, y todo el mundo, para colmo, me dice que he cambiado radicalmente por culpa de Wendy.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Pues… ¡Con un carajo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo al bosque? Me siento incómodo platicar de esto aquí en la escuela.

- Bueno… Está bien.

El pelinegro sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela.

* * *

><p>- ¿Le contaste a Kyle sobre tu sueño? – inquirió Claudia muy sorprendida al escuchar la historia de Stan.<p>

- Sí – respondió el aludido -, y la verdad, amor, esto me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Claudia. Te juro que, por alguna razón, ese sueño intenta decirme algo… Es como si el sueño fuera una premonición de lo que me sucederá en un futuro muy cercano.

- Cariño…

Claudia abrazó fuertemente a Stan, quien cerraba los ojos simultáneamente para poder reflexionar sobre los últimos sucesos que pasaban en su vida. La joven sabía que Stan tenía razón; sabía que él pronto descubrirá su verdadera naturaleza, incluso sabía que Stan pronto comprenderá que ella también proviene de ese mismo origen.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Definitivamente tenía ganas de llorar; no le parecía justo que él no se enterara de sus verdaderos orígenes ni mucho menos de su condición como el Hijo Pródigo de los Loup Garoux, y sin embargo, en dos noches todo el mundo que él conocía cambiará para siempre.

Un cambio que le abrirá las puertas a un mundo oculto ante sus ojos y, sobre todo, a una guerra oculta entre dos grandes tribus de hombres lobo por el equilibrio entre la Naturaleza y la Humanidad…

Un cambio que tal vez disuelva o fortalezca el recién germinado amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, dependiendo de cómo lo tome el joven pelinegro en la noche de la Revelación.

Stan de repente se levantó y, volviéndose hacia Claudia, preguntó:

- Me dijiste que vives aquí en el bosque, ¿verdad?.

- Sí… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… M-me… M-me preguntaba si tú… Si tú… Uhmmm… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos días? Claro, si no te incomodo…

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, bebé! – exclamó la joven muy contenta mientras le abrazaba – Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo sea necesario.

El pelinegro sonrió y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

- Gracias – susurró el joven -… Amor mío.

- No hay de qué… Mi pequeño lobito.

Stan se echó a reír.

"Mi pequeño lobito"…

Claudia siempre le decía así desde que iniciaron su relación a escondidas. Stan se había armado de valor para comentarle sobre el incidente del bosque, sin saber que ella era la loba.

¿Irónico?

Tal vez…

Claudia abrió la boca en forma de O; Stan, extrañado, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Cielos! ¡Lo había olvidado! – exclamó la pelicastaña.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Wendy.

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- Bueno, pues… Que Wendy podría empezar a argumentar que tú y yo estamos juntos; el hecho de quedarte en mi casa podría dar pie a esos argumentos… Que son verdaderos al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Tú y yo hemos llevado esto con calma desde hace un mes; nadie lo sabe y dudo mucho que le crean a Wendy, ya que nosotros aparentamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Claudia rió.

Stan le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la joven Auditore.

* * *

><p>Stan se movía de un lado a otro en la cama.<p>

_Stan se encontraba atado; convulsionándose violentamente en medio de un bosque, el joven veía llegar hacia él a una joven mujer encapuchada con una daga plateada en su mano._

Claudia, quien yacía a su lado, observaba el momento en que el joven Marsh estaba empezando a tener aquél sueño que marcaba el final del mundo que él conocía.

_El joven sintió terror._

_¿Acaso la muerte había llegado para llevárselo? Porque era la Muerte la que estaba de pie con una daga con cabeza de lobo en sus manos, la cual alzaba hacia él…_

- Nn-nh… N-n… - gemía el joven mientras se arqueaba con desesperación.

_Y, con fuerza, clavó la daga en la herida de su costado._

- Stan… - susurró Claudia mientras pasaba una mano en los negros cabellos de su amado.

El joven pelinegro pronto dejó de moverse. El sueño había terminado, por lo cual Claudia suspiró aliviada.

Se levantó del lecho y salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la sala de estudio; estando ahí, se dirigió a una cómoda. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó de ahí una caja de madera con el escudo de los Gévaudan; la abrió con mucho cuidado y contempló su contenido.

Era una daga plateada con la cabeza de un lobo en su empuñadura… Tal y como Stan le había descrito días atrás.

Henrietta se lo había entregado el día anterior ante la proximidad del día en que se rompa el sello del Lobo. Su familia la había escondido durante dos siglos y medio, puesto que aquella daga era la misma que Germaine Maroux, la joven mujer legítima de Michel de Gévaudan, había utilizado para sellar la naturaleza de su hijo recién nacido en la catedral de Notre Dame tiempo atrás.

Y ahora, siglos después, se utilizaría de nuevo con el fin de romper ese sello de una vez por todas, dejando que la verdadera naturaleza de Stan se manifieste, abandonando toda existencia humana "normal" …

Y por ende, iniciar la cuenta regresiva para la batalla final por el equilibrio entre la Naturaleza y la Humanidad.

* * *

><p>Un hombre sudaba frío al instante en que había logrado escapar de una recurrente pesadilla que presenciaba todas las noches en el mundo de los sueños; si bien al principio no le prestaba una gran importancia a ese sueño en las primeras dos noches, el hecho de soñarlo todos los días le traía un mal sabor de boca.<p>

Todas las noches era el mismo sueño: Él se encontraba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de varias de sus huestes cayendo como moscas por sus enemigos acérrimos. Malherido, veía cómo surgía de entre los humos del fuego un enorme lobo blanco, el cual se acercaba a él a paso lento. De repente, el lobo se transformaba conforme estaba más cerca, dejando entrever que entre sus poderosas garras se hallaba una daga plateada con la cabeza de un lobo como adorno en la empuñadura…

Dispuesto a acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Y así como iniciaba el sueño, así terminaba: Despertando con el sudor frío.

Mirándose al espejo, el hombre pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ese sueño ya no era una simple pesadilla, sino un aviso…

Un aviso que resume el surgimiento del peor miedo de todos los Lobos Oscuros desde Elecq Oursif: La muerte...

La muerte a manos del descendiente del Lobo Blanco de Gévaudan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí termina este capítulo; espero que les haya gustado, ya que en el siguiente capítulo... Tantantantan... ¿Qué creen ustedes qué pasará?<strong>

**Adivínenle...**

**;-)**

**Saludos!**

**Vicka.**


	8. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a: <strong>Symphknot y a Sweet-Honey Dolly 208. <strong>

**¡Un abrazo, chicas!**

* * *

><p>Claudia miraba el amanecer desde lo alto del risco; esperaba que, con contemplar el amanecer, podría despejar por un momento de su mente toda preocupación acerca de lo que pasará esa noche en el bosque.<p>

El último día y la última noche. El último día en que Stan sería un ser humano aparentemente normal, la última noche en que él gozaría de vivir una vida simple…

Y la primera noche de su vida como un Loup Garoux en su máxima expresión una vez que ella haya roto el sello con ayuda de Henrietta.

Sabía que Stan debería saber tarde o temprano sus verdaderos orígenes, los suyos y los de su familia; durante las horas en que no estaba en compañía de Stan, la loba había planeado en hurgar el árbol genealógico de los Marsh con tal de saber quién de los dos padres tenía sangre Loup Garoux.

La búsqueda no le tomó más que veinte minutos, ya que había sentido un aroma peculiar proveniente de Shanon, la madre de Stan, quien lo había llevado a la escuela el día anterior: Un aroma a Loup Garoux.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire fresco.

Increíble y asombroso desde su perspectiva: La madre de Stan era la descendiente de la casa de Gévaudan.

Quién sabe si Shanon ignora o conoce los orígenes familiares; lo más seguro era que la pobre mujer ni siquiera sabe que desciende de hombres lobo. Si lo supiera, el propio Stan también ya lo habría sabido tarde o temprano, sea mediante una charla entre él y sus padres o por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo, aquello pasará al segundo plano por el momento, ya que ella había decidido poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y, si Dios le da fuerza, contarle a Stan el significado de su sueño…

Y con ello, la verdad acerca de él mismo.

* * *

><p>La alarma del celular empezó a sonar.<p>

Stan, con flojera, se levantó de la cama y apagó la alarma.

_Otro jodido día_, pensó el joven mientras se dirigía al baño para tomarse una ducha. No obstante, durante el camino, se topó con Claudia, quien aparentemente estaba lista para ir a clases.

- ¡Hola, nena! – exclamó el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente - ¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?

- Bien – respondió la chica sonriente -. ¿Y tú?

- Pues… Ni bien ni mal. Ya sabes…

- Oh… ¿Tuviste nuevamente ese sueño?

Stan calló repentinamente y bajó la cabeza.

Claudia, a pesar de que sabía con exactitud que él había tenido su sueño, se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dijo en voz baja:

- No te preocupes… Todo estará bien.

Stan abrió los ojos como platos.

Claudia, con el semblante serio, añadió:

- Stan, ese sueño puede significar muchas cosas. Tenerlo dos veces no es realmente nada más que un juego del subconsciente, pero soñarlo cuatro veces… Eso ya no es un simple sueño, sino una señal.

- ¿Una señal? ¿Por qué lo dices?

La joven suspiró y, bajando su mirada al piso, añadió:

- Conozco el significado de tu sueño.

Stan la miró sorprendido y, posando sus manos en los hombros de su amada, inquirió:

- ¿Es… es algo malo?

- Depende de cómo lo tomes – respondió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza.

Tenía el presentimiento de que la joven hablaba en serio a juzgar por la forma en que ella le había respondido; sentándose ambos en la mesa del comedor, el muchacho miró a Claudia a los ojos y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué significa mi sueño?

La joven, respirando entrecortadamente, bajó la mirada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cómoda, de donde sacó la caja. Luego llevó la caja hacia la mesa y la puso delante de él.

- Ábrelo – le decía mientras se sentaba.

Stan obedeció y abrió el objeto contenedor…

Y se levantó de manera violenta ante lo que acababa de ver.

- Oh, por Dios- susurró lleno de terror -… ¡E-esa e-es la daga de mi sueño! ¡¿C-cómo…?

Claudia le miró con tristeza y añadió:

- Mi amor… Lo que estoy a punto de decirte tal vez haga que me desprecies… Pero es necesario que lo sepas porque pronto sufrirás un enorme cambio en tu vida.

Dicho esto, la joven se levantó intempestivamente y se fue corriendo hacia el balcón ante la mirada aterrorizada del pelinegro.

- ¡CLAUDIA! – gritaba mientras corría detrás de ella - ¡CLAUDIA, NO!

Empero, se detuvo cuando vio cómo la piel de la joven, al saltar, empezaba a transformarse en un pelaje color gris claro y cómo el rostro de la chica adquiría formas animales. Asombrado y sin habla, el joven empezó a acercarse poco a poco al balcón luego de ver cómo la chica había aterrizado con maestría en el pasto…

Y enseguida reconoció en ella a la loba que se había topado en el bosque.

- Oh, por Dios… ¡N-no! ¡N-no puede ser! – exclamaba.

La loba, con mirada triste, se acercó a la casa; para el doble asombro de Stan, quien había bajado corriendo por las escaleras hacia la puerta de la casa, éste presenció cómo la loba se erguía sin esfuerzo alguno y se transformaba nuevamente en humana.

Al terminar de transformarse, Claudia se detuvo a pocos metros de Stan y, con voz entrecortada, añadió:

- Supongo… Que ya sabrás qué soy yo… Y que la loba y yo somos la misma persona… Perdóname, Stan, pero era necesario decírtelo. Puedes irte ahora y olvidarte de mí… Estás en pleno derecho de hacerlo…

- Claudia…

Stan cubrió los pocos metros que les separaban…

Y, para sorpresa de la pelicastaña, el joven la rodeó de sus brazos y lloró.

- Stan – susurraba la joven mientras correspondía -… Shhh… Shhh… Está bien… Todo estará bien…

- ¡Te amo demasiado, Claudia! ¡No importa si eres mujer lobo y estés matando gente, siempre estaré a tu lado!

- Ese es uno de los numerosos detalles que quiero aclarar, mi amor... Empezando por ese punto...

Stan la miró con ojos llorosos; Claudia, con sonrisa queda, secó con su mano las lágrimas y añadió:

- Ven… Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte.

El joven asintió y, al cerrar la puerta, fueron a la sala.

Sentados en el sofá, Claudia aspiró un poco de aire y, con seriedad, explicó:

- El primer punto a tratar es justamente la diferencia entre los hombres lobo "normales" y los de mi raza.

- ¿Los de tu raza?

- Sí.

Dicho esto, Claudia tomó uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala, lo abrió y se lo entregó a Stan, quien se puso a observar con detenimiento las ilustraciones del libro conforme Claudia empezaba la explicación:

- Existen dos razas de hombres lobo: Los Vrikolakas, que son los que todo el mundo conoce en la cultura popular, y los Loup Garoux, que son los hombres lobo bendecidos, y de los cuales yo soy una de ellos…

- Mmm… Interesante…

- … Al igual que tú.

Stan la miró sorprendido y exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué?

La joven asintió con una sonrisa.

- E-eso es… ¡Es imposible! – protestaba el pelinegro – ¡Tú nunca me has clavado ni un diente en mi piel! ¡Ni siquiera he sido atacado por lobos!

- Stan… Esa es una de las creencias populares. Tú eres un Loup Garoux de nacimiento… Lo sé por la herida de tu costado.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí… Al principio pensé que era producto de hiedras venenosas, pero me di cuenta de que te ardía conforme yo me acercaba a ti, como ahora…

- Y desaparecía cuando te alejabas de mí…

- Así es.

- Pero… ¿Pero cómo es posible esto, Claudia? ¿Yo, un hombre lobo…?

- Bueno… En realidad lo tuyo es un caso especial, Stan… He ahí la importancia de tu sueño.

Los labios de Stan temblaron mientras que Claudia añadía:

- Stan, como te dije antes, tú eres un Loup Garoux. Los Loup Garoux no asesinamos gente, cabe aclarar. No nos metemos con seres humanos ni ellos conocen del todo nuestra existencia... Ni mucho menos la existencia de la guerra entre nosotros y los Vrikolakas, los hombres lobo "normales". Tu sueño, Stan, es en realidad un aviso de que ya es el momento de liberar tu verdadera naturaleza.

- ¿Mi verdadera naturaleza?

- Sí… Verás… Tú eres el descendiente directo del primer Loup Garoux, Peleo, y por lo tanto, miembro de la primera casa Loup Garoux… La casa de Gévaudan. Lo más irónico del asunto es que… Nadie sabe de tu existencia como tal, ni siquiera yo conocía tus verdaderos, hasta que Henrietta me lo dijo.

- ¡¿Henrietta?

- Sí… Ella desciende de gitanos por la línea de sangre de su madre.

- Oh, Dios…

- Los gitanos han sido nuestros más formidables aliados desde tiempos inmemoriales…

- No puede ser…

- Y ellos han estado al pendiente de tu familia durante más de 2 siglos y medio…

- Definitivamente no lo puedo creer…

- Pues créelo, pero esa es la verdad… Una verdad que yo misma ignoraba y que los Vrikolakas temen desde ese entonces. Stan… Créeme que todo esto es muy complicado, incluso para mí, ya que hasta ahora me es increíble todo esto… Ya que la casa de Gévaudan se había extinto hace exactamente 2 siglos y medio debido a que habían sido brutalmente asesinados por el Lobo Oscuro, el líder de los Vrikolakas.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… Henrietta me explicó que… La familia Gévaudan había sido asesinada brutalmente por las huestes del hijo de Adrien de Oursif, la Bestia de Gévaudan… Pero, de manera extraordinaria, logró escapar la pareja sentimental del hijo mayor de la familia, una sirvienta huérfana de nombre Germaine Maroux… Quien se encontraba embarazada al momento de sus muertes. Al nacer el bebé, un varón, ella decidió sellar la naturaleza verdadera de su hijo con la ayuda de una gitana amiga suya y ancestro de Henrietta en la catedral de Notre Dame… Bajo la consigna de que ese sello solamente se hará visible cada cinco generaciones de la familia… Y que, al cumplirse 30 generaciones saltadas, entonces el sello se romperá por la mano de una Loup Garoux que ame a su portador.

Stan miraba a Claudia con asombro.

De todas las cosas raras que había vivido en su vida, aquella era, sin duda alguna, la que estaba dejando un impacto en su vida.

Desconocía por entero los orígenes de su familia y de su misma naturaleza; incluso desconocía toda esa historia detrás de la herida de su costado que repentinamente había aparecido al toparse con Claudia en el bosque meses atrás.

La pelicastaña tomó el libro de sus manos y buscó la página en donde se hallaba el escudo familiar; luego tomó la foto y, mostrándoselo a Stan, le dijo:

- Este es el escudo de tu familia. Como te darás cuenta, la herida de tu costado y el grabado son el mismo.

Stan comparó ambas imágenes y, sin salir de su asombro, exclamó:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡S-son idénticas! Claudia…

- Cariño – decía la joven Loup Garoux mientras posaba una mano encima de la de su pareja -… Los ardores que sientes es por el sello. Henrietta me dijo que al soñar cuatro noches seguidas con la daga que Germaine usó para sellar la naturaleza Loup Garoux de su hijo, significa que la noche siguiente… Esta noche, se rompa el sello bajo la luz de luna llena.

- Por Dios…

- Si no rompemos ese sello, entonces podrías morir lentamente, Stan. Ya no hay marcha atrás; te amo y eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero debo hacer esto por tu bien. Tal vez ahora te arda horriblemente el costado por estar cerca de ti, pero créeme que el ardor se quitará una vez que hagamos el procedimiento.

Stan cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar muchas cosas en su mente.

Respirando entrecortadamente al sentir que un sollozo estaba a punto de salir del pecho, se recostó sobre las piernas de su amada. Claudia, comprendiendo que aquello era una revelación muy impactante, pasó sus dedos suavemente en los cabellos del pelinegro y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se inclinó y plasmó un beso en su rostro.

Era una verdad dolorosa para el joven, lo podía notar en las lágrimas que salían de su rostro, lágrimas que revelan una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y asombro.

Claudia, con sus manos, alzó el rostro del pelinegro y, con ternura, plasmó un beso en sus labios y, uniendo sus frentes, le dijo:

- Todo estará bien…

- Claudia…

- Shhh… Todo estará bien, Stan. Tal vez las tres primeras transformaciones que tengas serán dolorosas, pero una vez que te enseñe a controlar tus transformaciones, podrás vivir como si fueras un ser humano más.

- Pero tengo miedo, Claudia. Tengo miedo de lastimar a las personas.

- No lo harás… No lo harás porque un Loup Garoux tiene conciencia humana… Hay muchas cosas que creo que no he sido del todo clara, pero te lo explicaré conforme pase el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué ella hizo esto? ¿Por qué le infringió semejante daño a toda su descendencia?

- ¿Quién? ¿Germaine? No, Stan… Ella no hizo ningún daño… Simplemente quiso proteger a su hijo y a su descendencia de los Vrikolakas.

- ¿Y no había otro modo de hacerlo?

- Creo que no, amor… Además, ella lo hizo por amor a la gente y a su hijo. Ella lo hizo porque… Porque sabía que sería su descendiente el que luchará contra el Lobo Oscuro y acabaría con la raza de los Vrikolakas al menos de manera definitiva o no tan definitiva.

Stan la miró asombrado.

Claudia, con una sonrisa, se levantó y, extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro, añadió:

- Ven. Demos una caminata.

El pelinegro asintió y tomó la mano de Claudia… Una mano que él presentía que jamás soltará a partir de ese día.

* * *

><p>- ¿Alguien ha visto a Stan? – inquiría Kyle mientras que él y varios de sus amigos y compañeros de clase entraban a las duchas – No lo he visto en toda la mañana.<p>

- De seguro ha de estar con Claudia – respondía Kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Ella tampoco no se ha dejado ver en toda la mañana.

- No lo creo – argumentó Token -. Escuché en la sala de maestros que ella se reportó enferma de fiebre y mal estomacal debido a que había ido a comer a Denver con una prima suya que no veía desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Nah! No lo creo. Ayer los vi irse juntos.

- Sí, pero se separaron al llegar a la esquina – argumentó Gary Harrison mientras se lavaba la cabeza -. Créanme, yo mismo les vi separarse. Además, escuché que Stan tuvo una fuerte discusión con Wendy debido a que ella tenía celos de su amistad con Claudia.

- ¡Ja! – bufó Cartman – Esa puta no sabe más que hacer que los hombres se vuelvan locos y se madreen entre sí, como Stan y nuestro enamoradizo Clyde, ¿no es verdad, Clyde?

Clyde frunció el ceño y, molesto, espetó:

- No pienso hablar del tema al respecto, culo gordo.

- ¡Simplemente admítelo, Clyde! – exclamaba Cartman con sorna - ¡Wendy es una puta que sólo utiliza a los hombres para satisfacer sus deseos de dominación!

- ¡Cartman! – reclamaba Kyle - ¡Deja en paz a Clyde, animal! ¡Está pasando por un mal momento!

- Y él de pendejo que se deja seducir por esa puta.

- Ya es suficiente, Cartman – decía Craig con frialdad -. Deja en paz a Clyde.

- ¡Na-a!

- ¡Cartman! – rechinaba Kyle con furia.

- Tranquilo, Kyle – argumentó Trent Boyett, el antiguo bravucón de la escuela, quien se había acercado junto con Josh Meyers y Romper Stomper a escuchar la plática -. Deja que el gordo haga sus mamadas. Ultimadamente es un reverendo pendejo.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, pinche cabrón de mierda? – exclamó Cartman con furia.

- Lo que oíste, barrigón.

- ¡¿Acaso quieres empezar una pelea, cara de culo?

- ¡Je! ¿Contigo? Después sales llorando como una niñita.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Cartman y Trent empiezan a pelear a puñetazo limpio.

Los demás chicos simplemente le echaban porras a Trent y a Cartman; Kyle, no obstante, se interpuso como pudo entre los dos, exclamando:

- ¡Cálmense ustedes dos, con un carajo!

- ¡Lo haré si ese infeliz se disculpa conmigo! – argumentaba Cartman.

- ¡En tus más retorcidos sueños, gordo maricón! – espetó Trent.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó el director Garrison, quien entró intempestivamente a las duchas con Gary a su lado - ¡Boyett y Cartman, vengan conmigo a la dirección ahora!

- Pero señor Garrison …– intentó protestar Cartman.

- ¡Ahora!

- Sí, señor – respondió Trent entre dientes mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio al culón.

Cartman le hizo el dedo del medio y se fue hacia su locker .

Kyle, por su parte, se volvió hacia Clyde y le dijo:

- Lamento mucho todo este desmadrito.

- No te preocupes, Kyle. Lamentablemente el gordo tenía razón acerca de Wendy: Es una pinche puta que solamente quiere satisfacer su ego.

- Clyde…

El aludido dio la vuelta y se marchó de las duchas junto con Token, Craig y Tweek.

* * *

><p>El bosque ofrecía un paisaje único ante los ojos de Stan, quien yacía bajo la sombra de un roble junto con Claudia, quien le servía un plato de frutas y verduras como almuerzo.<p>

El joven Marsh había charlado con Claudia toda la mañana sobre la historia de su raza, desde sus orígenes en Peleo y Calíope hasta la guerra que sostenían hasta en nuestros días con los descendientes de Licaón.

Le parecía increíble que existieran hombres lobo con conciencia humana que estén en defensa de la humanidad misma; definitivamente todos los datos que Claudia le había charlado eran completamente distintos a lo que usualmente se conoce sobre los hombres lobo.

Aquella charla le dio a Stan un rayo de esperanza, no sólo por el simple hecho de que él fuera un Loup Garoux camuflado e indetectable, sino por la cuestión de que él no atacaría a personas ni a animales y que podría consumir alimentos como cualquier ser humano. No obstante, había un par de detalles que le preocupaban de sobre manera: El dolor de las primeras transformaciones y la reacción de sus amigos si éstos llegaran a descubrir que él era un hombre lobo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó la pelicastaña quedamente al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba.

- Nada, querida, nada…

- Stan…

- Bueno, realmente me preocupan dos detalles: El dolor de las primeras transformaciones y… Y la reacción de mis amigos sobre esto. Es decir, con tan sólo imaginarme que ellos se enteraran de mi condición… ¡Dios!

Claudia asintió muy comprensiva y añadió:

- Entiendo… Pero sabes bien que ese es un riesgo que debes de correr por tu seguridad y salud. Es un riesgo que incluso yo misma tomo en cuenta cuando estoy con la gente que quiero. Es difícil, lo sé, pero verás que lo asimilarás conforme pase el tiempo.

Stan besó tiernamente a Claudia.

Él mismo se sentía agradecido de que Dios pusiera a Claudia en su camino para rescatarle de su tediosa cotidianeidad, pero ahora le rogaba a Dios para que le otorgara fuerza de voluntad y de espíritu para lo que se avecina y poder aceptar poco a poco su condición de Loup Garoux.

- Hueles bien – comentó de pronto la joven pelicastaña mientras lo abrazaba -. Hierbas silvestres y maderas del bosque…

- ¿Disculpa?

La joven sonrió y añadió:

- Tú y yo nos conocimos gracias a tu olor, Stan. Tú emanas ese aroma tan peculiar y tan extraño entre los seres humanos.

- ¿Eh?

- Suena de locos, pero fue tu olor lo que me guió hacia ti ese día.

- ¿En serio huelo a eso? ¿Hierbas y maderas del bosque?

- Ajá…

- Wow… Eso es… Extraño… Y… Asombroso… Y pensar que yo era el raro de los dos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Bueno… Desde hace tiempo que quería decirte esto, pero… Cuando te acercaste a mí la primera vez en la escuela, pude percibir de ti un olor a naranja dulce y roble…

Claudia le miró asombrada.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí… No te lo dije porque no quería asustarte.

- Oh, Stan… Eso… Eso quiere decir… Quiere decir que tu sentido del olfato se desarrolló al acercarme a ti.

La joven se levantó y, volviéndose hacia el pelinegro, añadió:

- Por alguna razón, mi encuentro contigo desembocó que tu olfato empezara a desarrollarse.

- Puede ser, porque ni siquiera en Wendy he percibido esa clase de olor. Sólo en ti.

- Wow…

Claudia se sonrojó y sonrió quedamente.

Stan se incorporó y, con ternura, tomó las manos de Claudia y le dijo:

- Claudia… No sabes cuánto le agradezco a Dios por ponerte en mi camino. Créeme que… Que yo estaba hundiéndome en la rutina y me sentía morir, pero llegaste tú y… Y me hiciste ver de manera simple y sencilla cómo debería de ser la vida.

- Stan…

- Nena, te amo. Te amo demasiado que no me importa ser un hombre lobo con tal de estar a tu lado…

Claudia sonrió y unió su frente con la de él.

Aquello era más que suficiente para ambos. El amor que ambos sentían entre sí se fortalecía cada día más y la revelación que se había hecho todavía les acercaba aún más. Por nada del mundo cambiarían ese momento, ni siquiera por el qué dirán de la gente.

Ambos de repente volvieron sus miradas hacia el resto del bosque.

El viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza, como si fuera testigo de ese amor tan honesto y sincero; su ulular parecía susurrar el nombre de Stan, quien sabía por sí mismo que le costaría trabajo aceptar su condición de Loup Garoux, aunque aquello no era lo único que susurraba.

_Gévaudan_…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, aquí les llego con otro capítulo más de este fic.<strong>

**Sé que tal vez este capítulo esté un poco largo o sea un poco cursi, pero me gusta crear un preludio al siguiente capítulo... jejejejeje, sí, si adivinaron bien, sí...**

**¡La transformación de Stan en hombre lobo!**

**Ahora sí, en defintiva, el siguiente capítulo es sobre su transformación :-)**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Saludines!**

**Vicka.**


	9. Transformación

**Transformación:**

**El renacimiento de un antiguo linaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a: <strong>Creppyprincess, ¡un abrazo, chica!

* * *

><p>Kyle guardaba sus libretas en su mochila tras una ardua tarde llena de tareas escolares y extra escolares.<p>

No había visto a Stan en todo el día… Corrección: _Nadie_ había visto a Stan en alguna parte del pueblo, ni siquiera Claudia, a quien visitó no hacía unas horas en el domicilio de Henrietta Biggle, con quien se hospeda desde que llegó a South Park.

La pelicastaña estaba enferma de diarrea y vómito; había tenido fiebre toda la noche y en la mañana con trabajo se podía levantar. Incluso Wendy, quien sentía celos de la amistad que había surgido entre ella y Stan, la había ido a visitar, claro que con el doble propósito de obligación social y para comprobar de que el pelinegro no estuviera con ella.

Celos estúpidos y caprichosos en su opinión personal.

Durante la visita, el joven no pudo evitar preguntarle si Stan estuvo con ella todo el día anterior, a lo que ésta le respondió que no, que se separaron al llegar a la esquina, respuesta que empezó a preocuparle.

Y si él estaba plenamente preocupado por él, los Marsh lo estaban en su máxima potencia.

Shanon y Randy estaban histéricos hasta el tope; Shanon estaba junto al teléfono con la esperanza de que el chico llamase desde un punto equis, mientras que Randy daba sus vueltas en el bosque y en los alrededores de South Park después de su trabajo acompañado de la señora Cartman, los McCormick y los Broflovski.

- Stan… ¿Dónde estarás?

* * *

><p>Luna llena.<p>

Para muchos, la Luna llena era la compañera de los amantes, de los pervertidos y de las criaturas nocturnas; incluso para algunos simboliza el mal en sí mismo conformado por crímenes de todo tipo cometidos bajo las sombras.

Pero para aquél joven que se encontraba recostado, atado en el suelo y de espaldas al bosque, la Luna llena era algo más que todo eso…

La Luna llena era el tercer testigo de lo que pronto ocurrirá dentro de su cuerpo y de su alma; lo podía sentir por el ardor insoportable en su costado derecho, el ardor provocado por una marca que él no había pedido que se le heredase, pero que lo había tenido desde que nació, el ardor que crecía conforme las dos figuras femeninas que estaban a pocos metros de él se acercaban lentamente.

Rodeado de antorchas que iluminaban su camino hacia el bosque, el joven observaba con expectación a aquellas figuras que llegaban lentamente hacia él. Una de ellas estaba rezando un Padre Nuestro, un Avemaría y un Salve con un crucifijo sostenido en sus manos; la otra figura, con una mirada seria y serena, cargaba en su mano derecha una daga de plata con la cabeza de un lobo como su empuñadura.

La rezadora se detuvo a una distancia prudente mientras que la otra continuaba acercándose con paso firme y seguro.

Al detenerse frente al joven atado, se puso de rodillas y alzó su vista al cielo.

No era fácil; no era nada fácil para la joven pelicastaña hacer lo que tenía qué hacer, y sin embargo, si quería salvar la vida del que se encontraba atado, debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo por el bien de los Loup Garoux…

Por el bien de la Humanidad.

El muchacho la miraba con ojos esperanzadores y llenos de dolor por la marca de su costado; confiaba plenamente en ella, en su novia, en su nueva compañera sentimental. Sabía que todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momento tenía un fin benéfico; sabía que, aunque le costara aceptarlo, el simple acto de clavar la daga de su costado podría quitarle ese insoportable ardor que lleva encima.

Tal vez sea la razón por la que no tenía miedo de sí mismo, de su verdadera naturaleza y de su verdadero yo. Tal vez ya había llegado el momento en que él, interior y exteriormente, se transforme de un joven manipulable e inmaduro a un joven seguro de sí mismo.

Tal vez por eso se encomendó a Cristo antes de pedir que fuera atado por seguridad tanto de él como de las presentes a pesar de que no fuera necesario.

La pelicastaña, al cruzar su mirada con la del muchacho, asintió la cabeza como una señal de seguridad y de que estaba lista para el siguiente paso; el aludido respondió con el mismo gesto con firmeza.

Ante aquella señal, la joven alzó la daga con sus manos y, mirando al cielo, exclamó con voz alta y potente:

- ¡En el nombre de Cristo, yo, Claudia Auditore, de la casa de Auditore, rompo este sello que Germaine Maroux, mujer de Michel de Gévaudan, miembro de la casa de Gévaudan, ha hecho en la piel de su hijo único bajo la consigna de que sea llevado en el cuerpo y en la sangre durante 30 generaciones saltadas de sus descendientes!

Dicho esto, la joven asestó la punta de la daga certeramente en el sello y añadió:

- ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO SEÑOR JESUCRISTO, MUESTRA TU VERDADERA NATURALEZA, STANLEY RANDALL MARSH, HIJO DE LA CASA DE GÉVAUDAN, Y CONTIGO SE RENUEVE EL LINAJE DE PELEO Y CALÍOPE!

Y, de un salto, sacó la daga y se apartó de Stan, quien había cerrado los ojos al momento de sentir la entrada de la daga en su costado. Henrietta y Claudia miraron expectantes al pelinegro, quien se había desmayado durante el proceso, algo natural según pensaba Henrietta.

De repente, Stan abrió sus ojos. Si bien el color de sus ojos eran azules, éstos se tornaron de un tono celeste…

La transformación ya había empezado.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos y lanzó un grito por el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en el cuerpo; de un salto se incorporó y rompió con una fuerza sobrehumana las frágiles cuerdas que rodeaban sus manos. El viento empezó a soplar con mayor fuerza alrededor de él, haciéndose notar en él la figura de un lobo blanco corriendo a su alrededor.

Stan parecía danzar conforme el lobo de viento se le acercaba; su espalda se arqueaba a la par de que sus brazos estiraban de un lado a otro y las piernas parecían adquirir voluntad propia al ponerle de pie.

Pronto abrió nuevamente los ojos mientras que un pelaje blanco le cubría y su rostro empezaba a tomar formas animales.

Claudia y Henrietta se quedaron asombradas al ver cómo primero se erguía y después se ponía en cuatro patas un bello lobo blanco de grandes proporciones, por no decir que era un poco más alto que la misma Claudia en su forma de loba.

De repente, al sentirse transformado, el joven lobo blanco empezó a correr hacia el bosque; Claudia, al ver aquella acción, dio un gran salto al mismo tiempo que se transformaba y fue en persecución de Stan, dejando sola a una Henrietta sonriente y satisfecha ante el resultado obtenido.

- Al fin ha llegado el Lobo Blanco – susurraba -. Vrikolakas de mierda, prepárense para tener sus culos pateados por el nuevo campeón de los Loup Garoux.

Mientras, en lo profundo del bosque, los dos grandes lobos competían entre sí, como si se tratase de un juego, hasta llegar al risco. Stan, con el corazón henchido por esa extraña sensación de libertad y de paz, aulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Claudia, quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, observaba con serenidad aquél acto, como si supiera que Stan iba a presentarse como el Lobo Blanco, el descendiente de Peleo y Calíope, y el único que vencerá a los Vrikolakas en cualquier momento.

No obstante, cuando el lobo blanco pensó en ir más allá del bosque, la loba se interpuso y posó su cabeza sobre su cuello, empujándole a que regrese al hogar del bosque, ya que Stan necesitaba volver a su forma humana.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ambos lobos regresaron a la casa de cristal, a cuyos pies el lobo blanco empezó a transformarse nuevamente rodeado del lobo de viento; una vez vuelto a su forma humana, el joven Marsh sintió cómo el lobo de viento se adentró en él…

Y le empezó a mostrar pasajes de los orígenes de su familia, desde el momento en que Germaine sellara la naturaleza de su hijo hasta su propio nacimiento en el hospital de Denver. Al mismo tiempo escuchaba susurros, susurros provenientes de aquellos pasajes, susurros que le decían que aceptara aquella naturaleza como parte de sí mismo, aunque dicha aceptación le llevará tiempo.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al caer al suelo, sintiendo que le faltaba aire.

De repente, una poderosa garra gris que se transformaba en una mano humana sostuvo fuertemente sus muñecas; Stan, entre sus visiones, podía ver un rostro masculino de facciones severas, ojos cafés oscuros y una barba y cabellos castaños oscuros.

- ¡CONTRÓLATE! – alzaba la voz aquél rostro - ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Controlarse...

Controlar su naturaleza…

Controlar las visiones del pasado…

Una batalla interna que él mismo estaba ganando desde el momento en que se transformó en lobo.

Una batalla que ganó finalmente al cerrar los ojos y desmayarse por la intensidad de la actividad de esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo ameritó muco esfuerzo; no me salió como quería, pero al fin y al cabo intenté plasmar la primera transformación de Stan.<strong>

**Me lo imaginé un montón de veces al escuchar la rola "Sweet Sacrifice" de Evanescense, y aunque no salió como me lo imaginé, espero que les guste.**

**Un enorme saludo!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
